Spyder-Knight
Spyder-Knight is an alternate reality version of Spider-Man that is a knight in midieval times. He appeared in the Ultimate Spider-Man television series. History The Spider-Verse When Spider-Man was chasing Green Goblin through various alternate realities he landed in one alternate reality that was a universe set during the middle ages. Spider-Man was then accused of being a warlock and was about to be burned at the stake. However, Spider-Man was saved by the Spyder-Knight. Spider-Man then told Spyder-Knight that he is him from another universe. However, Spyder-Knight only thought that Spider-Man was insane and called him the town fool. After escaping the villagers Spyder-Knight was attacked by the Green Goblin. However, when Green Goblin attempted to take his DNA Goblin's needle could not penetrate Spyder-Knight's armor. Spyder-Knight then attacked the Green Goblin. However, Green Goblin was able to knock Spyder-Knight through the air. While Spyder-Knight was on the ground Green Goblin took his DNA from the exposed part of his neck below his helmet. Spyder-Knight had a quick recovery and lunged at the Green Goblin. However, the Green Goblin was able to jump onto his glider before Spyder-Knight could slash him with his sword. As Spider-Man and Spyder-Knight followed Green Goblin, Spider-Man told Spyder-Knight that Goblin was collecting DNA samples of Spider-Men from different realities. However, the castle was attacked by a giant robotic kraken and Spyder-Knight and Spider-Man began to work together to stop it. When Spider-Man and Spyder-Knight looked inside the giant robot kraken they saw that it was that universe's Doctor Octopus controling it. Knowing that the portal had already been closed Spyder-Knight brought Spider-Man before Merlin (which is that universe's version of Doctor Strange) and he used his magic to open another portal. Spyder-Knight then told Spider-Man that because he taught him and the people of the village to face their fears he will always be remembered. Spider-Man then thanked Spyder-Knight and went through the portal. When Spider-Man returned to his own reality he discovered that the Green Goblin had used the DNA of the other Spider-Men from alternate realities to give himself their powers. Spider-Man then had Electro teleport Spyder-Knight and the other alternate reality Spider-Men to help him defeat Green Goblin. Spyder-Knight even noticed that the Green Goblin was even more monstrous than the last time they fought. Eventually the Green Goblin was defeated. However, Electro was freed and took control of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and transformed it into a giant robot. Electro then revealed that he planned to blow up the helicarrier and destroy New York City. While Spyder-Knight and the others distracted Electro, Spider-Girl snuck inside and programmed the helicarrier to fly into space where it exploded safety. With Electro defeated Spyder-Knight returned to his own dimension. Return to the Spider-Verse Sometime later Spyder-Knight began to appear and vanish in Spider-Man's reality. Spyder-Knight was fascinated by the technology of Spider-Man's reality and believed that it was some sort of sorcery. Iron Fist then arrived and brought Spider-Man and Kid Arachnid to K'un-Lun where they met with Nick Fury and Madame Web. Madame Web then told Spider-Man that when he destroyed the Siege Perilous the pieces of it scattered into several different dimensions and now the Siege Perilous was putting itself back together and causing various dimensions to crash into each other. Kid Arachnid then realized that their mission was to recover the pieces of the Siege Perilous before all of reality could be destroyed. Spyder-Knight was one of the many Spider-Men from across the multiverse that were captured by Wolf Spider. While Spyder-Knight was held captive by Wolf Spider, Wolf Spider began to drain the power from him and the power of the other Spider-Men he captured. However, Wolf Spider could not contain all the goodness he absorbed and exploded. This freed Spyder-Knight and he returned to his own dimension. Gallery 86978976976789.png 90879908790897.PNG 789769976997.PNG 789678976897.PNG 87789769789.PNG 6897897689.PNG 689789768979.PNG 7689789723343.PNG 78679789788.PNG 78989689896.PNG|Spyder-Knight riding Spider-Horse 687978978976.PNG 8797969768985.png Appearances 'Ultimate Spider-Man' *The Spider-Verse: Part 3 *The Spider-Verse: Part 4 *Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 1 *Return to the Spider-Verse: Part 4 Trivia *Spyder-Knight was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes who also voiced Spider-Man in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. Category:A-Z Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters